Halstead Childhood
by Andy.Athena
Summary: A serie of one-shots about the Halstead brothers' childhood and adolescence.
1. Presentation

**Halstead Childhood. **

**Author: Andy. Athena.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

**Summary: A serie of one-shots about the Halstead brothers' childhood and adolescence.**

**Please remember the chapters have no connection between them, in one Jay can be older, on the other Will, they can be twins, they can be orphans, or with caring parents, then with abusive parents, these drabbles have no connection, they're independent from each other and they depend on the prompts you gave me. Please remember too that if you don't tell me the age you want the brothers to be, I'll chose it. I want to please you, so please, the most details you gave me to your prompt, the most exactly it'll be in what you're imagining. You can also PM me if you don't want to write your promt on the public reviews, if you ask me to not publish who did the prompt, be sure I'll keep it confidential. I also do the prompts by the time you tell me, who said it first, that will be published first. Thank you very much and be sure I'll add all your prompts. Enjoy the drabbles. **


	2. Baby Brother

**Halstead Childhood. **

**Author: Andy. Athena.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

**Summary: A serie of one-shots about the Halstead brothers' childhood and adolescence.**

…

**Baby Brother. **

_**Jay's reaction when he saw his parents came home from the hospital with his little brother in arms. **_

It was a cold winter afternoon in January, the three-year old Jay Halstead was up in a small dresser on his room, staring at the window and waiting for his parents to return home.

Today was the day his brother was going to come. Finally, he had be waiting for this a lot, a lot and a lot. Finally someone who play ball with, someone to color draws with, to play with him with all his toys, he was anxious to meet his brother and teach him everything he knows, show him his dinosaur book, the vocals, help him to write his letter to Santa Claus, and all those funny things he had to do alone.

He actually put his tricycles on his room (he had a very spacious room) the one with spider-man colors was for him, and the one with hulk colors for his brother, he was really excited to finally meet him and play with him. Since mom told him he was going to have a brother, he started making plans for them, they're were going to be best friends for the rest of their lives.

"Do you think he's goin' to want to play with me, Gracie?" The little boy asked to his baby sitter, keeping his eyes to the window.

"Yes, honey" Grace Anderson, the old lady answered him, keeping her attention on the scarf she was knitting.

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Jay asked again, just to get another 'yes, honey' for answer, that was the only thing Grace always told him to all his answers. He likes his baby sitter.

Jay kept looking at the window in silence, thinking about all the things they would do today. And finally, the door opened.

"They're here! Gracie, they're here, they're here!" The boy's face lit up and jumped down the dresser, running as fast as he could. "Gracie, they're here!" He finally said as he left the room.

"Yes, honey"

…

"Daddy, daddy!" Jay ran to his father's arms.

"Hey, little man" Pat Halstead said and picked his boy up. "Where is him, where's my brother?" the young boy asked, excited.

"He's with mommy, at the car, come on, let's go for them" Patrick took his son to the car, where his wife was sitting with his baby son in her arms.

"Jay, this in your brother Will" His mother told him, Jay gave a curious look to that little pink thing on her mother's arms. He looked like a boy, but very very little, he was just lying there, sleeping.

Them all got into their house, while crossing the yard Jay asked:

"Can't he walk?" Both of his parents just chuckled at him.

…

A week had passed since Jay's brother came home, he had to say he was really disappointed, he was waiting for a best friend, someone to play with, all his brother does was sleep and cry. Why didn't his parents return him to the hospital and bring a normal brother for him?

One day, as they were sleeping he listened his brother crying and it started bothering him, he stood up and went to his crib, and saw his brother with an arm caught between the crib bars.

"Mommy, Daddy!" The little boy yelled. "Come here, fast!"

Both of their parents were on the room in a second, his mother went to him as his father checks in Will.

"Mommy, I don't want him to go to heaven! I love him! Help him, please!" He shout at his mother.

"Hey, baby, it's okay, look at him, look at him" His father answered and took his brother to him.

"W-what h-happened?"

"He accidentally put his arm on the bars, but he's okay now and nothing happened"

"B-but he's c-crying!"

"He's crying cause' he's a baby, he can't talk" His mother explained.

"C-can't he?"

"No, love, crying is the only way he communicates"

"Is he going to learn?"

"Of course. He'll become a very smart little boy just as you"

"R-really?"

"Yes, sweetheart. When he grows up he'll be able to play, run and jump with you"

"And how long is that going to take?" His parents chuckled again and his dad kissed his forehead.

"It will come when you less expect it"

"Okay, I'll wait"

He got near to his brother's head and kissed it.

"I love you, baby brother Will"

**A/N: What do you think? Please please let me know, I need to know what do you think, please leave me a review to continue soon. **

**Prompts and requests are very welcome! By a review or a PM. The next drabble is going to be about they with 6 and 9 years old getting sick. Some reviews are needed to update! Please do it! **

**Kisses. **

**-A.C. **


	3. Sick Jay

**Halstead Childhood. **

**Author: Andy. Athena.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

**Summary: A serie of one-shots about the Halstead brothers' childhood and adolescence.**

…

**Sick Jay. **

_**The brothers are home alone and Jay is sick but doesn't want to tell Will cause he's afraid he's going to freak out.**_

_**Prompted by: Malu2102.**_

**Important: Read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. **

**The brothers' age: 14. **

**They're fraternal twins in this drabble. **

Jay had had an asthma attack at school, the teacher helped him with his inhalator and asked him if he wants to call his parents to pick him from school, but he begged her not to, she agreed because she saw the boy was so much calmed and breathing just fine, and there was only an hour before the school time finishes.

"At least let me call your brother" She suggested.

"No! Everything but that" Jay answered, he and Will were both freshmen, but in different classrooms, and his brother was very protective of him, actually had born first, just two minutes before Will, but he was the one with asthma, so Will had always taken care of him, protecting him, but if he finds out he had an asthma attack he was going to freak out, and when Will freaks out… you better stay far from him.

"Okay, Jay. Let me know if you feel anything out of normal, all right?" His teacher finally said and Jay nodded.

School time was finally over and the brothers were walking home.

"How was your day?" Will asked.

"Normal, nothing out of common" He lied. "And yours?"

"Remember this girl I told you about? Julie"

"Yeah"

"Well, I finally asked for her number"

"Did she give it to you?"

Will smiled and showed his brother a piece of sheet with the girl's number.

"Man, that's good!" Jay said to his brother, actually feeling happy for him.

They both keep walking in silence, since Jay's phone ringed.

"Hi, mom" He answered. "Oh, we get it. Yeah, sure don't worry, we'll be just fine. Thanks, love you too. Bye"

"What is it?" Will asked, concerned.

"Grandma Angela got sick, mom and dad went to see her, and they'll be back tomorrow. She said there's enough money over the bookcase to order something to eat and anything we need"

"Oh, that's bad. Hope she gets better" The red-head answered.

When they were about to open their house door, a girl appeared behind them.

"Jay"

"Hi, Jessy. What's goin' on?"

"Are you all right, I thought you'd…?"

"Yes, I'm fine" He interrupted her and Will looked at them, confused.

"I just thought…"

"No, I'm just fine, thanks" And Jay went into the house, Will smiled at the girl, apologizing and followed his brother.

Jay was sitting at the couch, his elbows on his knees and his face hiding between his hands.

"Why did she asked if you were okay?" Jay looked up at his brother. "I want the truth, Jay"

"I- I got an F" He lied.

"What!?"

"Please don't tell dad"

"I won't, bud, but he's going to find out anyway. You have to try harder, Jay. You know you're…"

"Yes. I know, I'm sorry. Please don't lecture me"

Will sighed and patted his brother's shoulder, nodding.

…

Jay was having trouble with breathing again, he was trying to concentrate on keep calming and breath, but it was getting harder. His brother was practicing basketball on the yard, which was okay, as long as he stays there, he was not coming to see him.

For his bad luck, he heard someone calling at his door.

_Damn it. _

"Jay, are you there?" Will asked.

"Y-yeah. Give me a m-moment" Jay answered and tried to focus on his breathing, a minutes later he was a little better and opened his door.

"Are you okay? Why did you take so long?"

"I was changing my clothes" Will raised an eyebrow, he knows his brother was lying, they always change in front of each other, but he leave it there, he doesn't want to press him.

"Okay, let's going to play! I need to practice!"

_Perfect. _Jay thought.

"I'm tired now. Maybe tomorrow" He hopped that was enough to convince his brother.

"Jay, come on, there's been a while since we played. Please" Will insisted.

"I'm really tired"

"But you didn't do anything, come on!" Will looked at Jay with pleading eyes, and noticed something strange in his brother's face, he wasn't sure what was it.

"Are you sure you're fine, Jay? Is something wrong and that's why you don't want to play? Talk to me, please"

"No, no. I'm fine, let's go" Jay agreed just to not raise suspicions, forced himself to get up and walked downstairs, trying to ignore his lungs' yells for air.

"You start" Will ordered and landed the ball to Jay, he managed to catch it and made his best to keep up with his brother, of course failed in every attempt he did.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with you… the absolute winner, ¡William Halstead!" Will celebrated, backwards his brother and danced a little.

"Are you going to say something J…?"

"Jay!" He turned around and saw his brother sitting against the wall, embracing himself and trying to catch his breathing, Will ran to his brother and put his hand on his back.

"I-I'm f-fine" Jay managed to say.

"Stop lying to me!" Will yelled, starting to freak out. Jay looked up at his brother and saw that anger and determination he was trying to avoid all day, Jay knew he had lost the battle.

"I h-had an a-asthma at-attack at sc-school" He finally confessed and tried harder to breathe. "A-and I-I've been h-having trouble with b-breathing all d-day"

"Oh, my God, Jay" Will answered, feeling hurt and betrayed. "I'm going to get your inhaler, where is it?"

"M-my d-dresser" Will ran up to their room and put out the inhaler and the oximeter before running back to his brother, when he got back, he saw Jay's lips were turning blue and he was violently coughing.

"Hey, hey, Jay. Calm down, deep breathes, bud, deep breathes" Will told him, worried, by living with him he learned that asthmatic people can't inhale the medicine if they're coughing, he had to put the oximeter on Jay's finger and register the number.

"I c-can't" Jay whimpered and Will kneel in front of him.

"Yes, you can, buddy, yes you can. Remember you can't inhale if you keep coughing like that" Will put his brother's hand over his chest and said:

"Try to copy my breathing, okay? Just focus on my breathing" Will stared to make deep inhalations and slow exhalations, Jay tried his best to imitate his brother.

Will put the oximeter on Jay's finger, it was marking %SpO2 with 88. What does that mean? He took out his cellphone and called the pediatrician that have always attend them.

_Hello. _

"Doctor Watson! It's Will Halstead!"

_Hi, Will. What can I do for you?_

"It's Jay! He's having an as-asthma attack and I don't know what to do. Help me!"

_Okay, Will. Calm down, did you put the oximeter in his finger?_

"Yes! It's marking 88"

_Okay, it's not that bad. He's just a little under normal parameters. Get him his inhaler. _

"I did but he's coughing too much"

_Okay, keep him as calm as possible, try to make him copy your breathing, and them give him the inhaler. If you see the number in the oximeter changes under 80 you call an ambulance, all right?_

"O-okay, thanks"

_Please keep me informed. _

"Jay, listen to me. You have to focus on calming down so you can inhale the medicine, please, buddy, try harder"

Jay tried, he could feel Will's heart beating against the hand he had on his brother's chest, and he kept trying on copy his breathing.

"W-Will, I can't, h-help me" The number in the oximeter went down to 85. Will put his face near to his brother's so their noses were touching.

"Please, Jay. Try for me, please, I know you can"

Jay finally started calming down, copying his brother's breathing, the coughing gradually stopped, but he was still having trouble at breathing. Will gave him the inhaler and Jay took it desperately, immediately put it on his mouth and breath the medicine in it. He did it twice and his breathing start getting normal again.

The number was now in 90, five minutes later went to 95, and finally to 99.

Jay was still breathing hard but more for the anxious about the bad moment he just had. He closed his eyes to calm himself down and start thinking on other (better) things, and after a few minutes he opened his eyes again, just to see his brother sitting against the opposite wall, his head down and crying softly, he stood up and walked to him.

"Will?" He touched his brother's shoulder, and the red-head looked up.

"You can't do that, Jay! You just can't!" Tears dropping down his cheeks. "We take care of each other, man. You can't hide those thigs to me! I just- I just…"

Will broke down into tears.

Jay hugged his brother tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Will. I really am, I just didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry!" Will hugged him back and cried on his shoulder.

"I love you, Will. Please don't hate me" Will chuckled and pushed away.

"I love you too, little brother"

"I'm actually older than you"

"Only for two minutes, and I'd always be the one who protects and takes care of you, so, you're my little brother"

"Screw you" Jay answered, pouting at him. They both chuckled and got into the house to play videogames.

**A/N: Hi! So, what do you think? I'm really happy with your answers, thank you very much to Halstead-cpd-cm stories for the review, to PaalasAthenea, and to Malu2101 for the review and the prompt. Hope you can leave me your opinion again and make me happy. **

**I need to say this is not a story, just a serie of one-shots. So they're independents between them. The ages of the brothers can change, in the first one I said Jay was three years older, in this they're twins, sometimes Will it's going to be the older. They're independent, so don't look for a sequence, it does not have it. Next chapter it's going to be the brothers getting sick and their father taking care of them, I'll update as soon as you tell me what you think about this one. **

**And I'm working on chapter four, about them getting in trouble and getting lectured and grounded at home, but I need your opinion. Why do you want them to get in trouble for? And how do you want their parents to ground them? Please let me know. **

**-A.C. **


	4. Sick Brothers

**Halstead Childhood. **

**Author: Andy. Athena.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

**Summary: A serie of one-shots about the Halstead brothers' childhood and adolescence.**

…

**Sick Brothers. **

_**Halstead Brothers getting sick and his father taking care of them. **_

**Ages: **

**Jay 8. **

**Will 6. **

**In this one-shot, the brothers' father is a doctor. **

**Author's Note: Hello to everyone, I decided just this time to add two author's notes, one at the beginning and one at the end, this one apologizing, and that's it, and the one at the end, as the usual ones.**

**I am so sorry for the absence, if you want to read it, here's my explanation, if you don't, you can skip this part and just go to the chapter. I had a hard time with an important neurological disease I have, I had a long convulsion and had a cardiorespiratory arrest, so I needed to be intubated, reanimated and spend a long time in the Intensive Care Unit, so I am recovering, as you already know I am a medical student and college keeps me away from writing, but I still love it. Whatever I feel the continuous updating as a commitment with myself and with you, and is not okay to disappear and then come back without any explanation, so that's why I decided to give it one to you. Thank you to everyone, and enjoy chapter four. **

**I am updating with a chapter I wrote before getting sick, I'll started reading promts today. I also started Kidnapped Chapter 8, it will be able soon. **

The teacher was saying something really boring about the number line and fractions, Jay looked away by the door and saw his little brother walking down the hall towards the restroom.

"Miss Laney, may I go to the restroom?" Jay asked.

"Is it really urgent, Jay? What I'm saying it's important" The teacher answered and Jay started dancing, pretending he was about to have an accident if he doesn't leave now. "It is, it is!" the boy answered. "Okay, go. Do not delay" He stood and ran off the classroom.

When he get to the restroom, he saw his little brother jumping, trying to reach the soap to wash his hands, Jay chuckled, placed behind him and reach it to him.

"Hey!" the younger boy protested "I can do it by my…" he turned around and saw his brother standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Jay. I-it's you"

"No, it's the England queen. Of course it's me, Will. What the hell are you doing here without your sweater? It's cold"

"I gave it to Lily"

"Who is Lily?"

"A girl from my class. She was cold and has not a sweater"

"God, Will. I bet you'd become a doctor or something. Here's mine, take it" Jay took out his own sweater and gave it to Will.

"No! You'll get sick" The younger boy protested.

"Take. It. Now" Jay answered severely. Will obeyed and they both left.

At the departure time, the little girl's parents gave her a sweater and thanked to Will, Lily returned him his sweater and Will returned Jay his.

…

"Jay!" Will threw himself to his brother's bed "Let's make a snow-man. Mommy bought carrots for his nose"

"Not now, Will. I'm not feeling well" Jay answered and turned face down into his bed.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I feel hot and tired"

"I'm going to get dad" Will informed.

"No!" Jay refused and took his brother's wrist.

"What? Why?"

"Dad's a doctor, and doctors prescribe shots, I don't want to get shots"

"But Jay…"

"No, Will! And if you tell him I'm going to tell him you took out your sweater at school"

"O-okay"

Will stayed with Jay all the afternoon, Jay fall asleep and Will just stared at him, touching his brother's forehead to feel if he was still hot. Jay started sweating and shaking, so Will thought his brother was cold and covered him with a blanket.

Wil fall asleep beside his brother, he was dreaming something about he and Jay buying chocolates and eating them, then he felt a shake on his shoulders.

"W-Will" Jay tried to awake his brother. The younger boy woke up with a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"G-go to get d-dad!" Will looked at his brother, the 8 year old boy had a very white lips, pale face and tears on his eyes.

Will jump off the bed and went to his father's study, where his dad was sitting so interested on a book he was reading.

"Daddy!" The little boy said, with tears on his eyes.

"Not, now, little man, I'm a little busy" He answered, keeping his eyes to his book.

"It's Jay! He's not feeling well" Patrick stared at his boy and followed him to his sons' room. He found his son softly crying on his bed, and covering himself with blankets.

"Okay, buddy, tell me what's wrong?" He said as he put his hand on his son's cheek to check his temperature.

"M-my throat hurts, and I'm really c-cold!" He said between small sniffles.

"Okay, let's figure out what's going on here" The man said and opened a drawer with his medical stuff, since Jay born he made that drawer for any emergency, he put out his thermometer, wooden spatula and stethoscope.

"Jay I need you to discover your body so I can take your temperature" Patrick informed.

"But I'm c-cold"

"I know, bud. But I need you to do it, please" Jay tried hold the blankets around him with more force, but his dad prevented him from doing it and put the thermometer under his son's arm while hearing at his lungs noises. When the thermometer beeped Pat took it out and look at it.

He raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Seems like you have a fever, big boy. That's why you are that hot and you feel you're cold. Let me check at your throat" He reached for the spatula and kneel in front his son. "Open" Jay obeyed and his father looked.

"Mhmm. You're starting throat infection. I'm going to look for…"

"No! I don't want to get shots, please daddy!" Jay pleaded at his father, and he sat beside his son, hugging him a little.

"Hey, Jay, listen…you're not going to get shots, buddy. Only some pills"

"R-really?"

"Yes, amoxicillin for the infection and ibuprofen for the fever"

"And that's it?

"And that's it"

Patrick embraced his boy again, bring him the pills and Jay took them, he started feeling better immediately and fall asleep again, then, he heard his other son coughing.

"Will" Patrick called "You don't look good either, son. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, dad" Will lied.

"You know in this house lies are forbidden. Let me check you"

Patrick did the same he did with Jay to Will and diagnosed the same thing, but not as bad as Jay's.

Will started crying.

"What's wrong, little man? You're not going to get shots either"

"I-It's my fault!"

"What?"

"I-it's my fault Jay got sick"

"Why are you saying that, buddy?"

"C-cause I g-gave my sweater to Lily and h-he gave me h-his!" Will sobbed "And now he's s-sick!"

"Oh, Will. Come here" Pat sat his youngest son on his lap.

"It's not your fault, what you did was good, helping that girl was okay, and what Jay did was right too, protecting his little brother. I'm not mad at you, boys"

"You're n-not?"

"No, little man. I'm not, come on, let's giving you the medicine" Will didn't know how take pills yet, so he gave the medicine in syrup, but Will spit it twice.

"Will, if you spit it again I'm going to make you stand in a corner as a time out"

Will finally took it.

Both brothers fall asleep together and his father kissed his sons' foreheads before leaving.

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for your love and patience. I am sorry, I've been absent. If you want to know the reason you can go to the beginning of the chapter. **

**Lily: Hello! Thank you very much for your review. I was very sick and couldn't read prompts. But yes, you can be sure your promt will be a chapter, exactly as you asked it. Thanks again!**

**NaDiAnA: ¡Hola! Muchísisisimas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo, por seguir aquí, de verdad muchas gracias, estuve grave en el hospital y por eso no había actualizado, pero ya ando aquí de nuevo, leyendo propuestas, pronto voy a actualizar Kidnapped, y esta. ¡Graaacias! **

**-A.C**


	5. The First Fight

**Halstead Childhood. **

**Author: Andy. Athena.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

**Summary: A serie of one-shots about the Halstead brothers' childhood and adolescence.**

**Please remember the chapters have no connection between them, in one Jay can be older, on the other Will, they can be twins, they can be orphans, or with caring parents, then with abusive parents, these drabbles have no connection, they're independent from each other and they depend on the prompts you gave me. Please remember too that if you don't tell me the age you want the brothers to be, I'll chose it. I want to please you, so please, the most details you gave me to your prompt, the most exactly it'll be in what you're imagining. You can also PM me if you don't want to write your promt on the public reviews, if you ask me to not publish who did the prompt, be sure I'll keep it confidential. I also do the prompts by the time you tell me, who said it first, that will be published first. Thank you very much and be sure I'll add all your prompts. Enjoy the chapter. **

…

**-Chapter Five-**

"_The first fight" _

Prompted by: Lily and HaslteadObssesed.

Next Chapter will be the prompt of: Halstead-cpd-cm- stories

_**The brothers have their first fight, but it ends badly, they're both injured but Jay got it worse and they ended up at the E.D and his father punishes them for fighting. **_

**WARNING: I merged these two prompts because I thought that the thread of the story combined. So the second person (HalsteadObssesed) asked me to add physical punishment in this drabble (it is just one swat) but anyway, if this makes you uncomfortable or just don't like it, you're on time to stop reading now and enjoy the rest of stories fanfiction has for you. I'll add another warning before it starts. **

**Ages: **

**They both are 7 years old, as fraternal twins. **

"Will" Jay called his brother. "Will, wake up, we're almost home" He tried to awake his brother they had had a good family time at the movies, but Will fell asleep for half a movie.

"Will, come on!" Jay tried again, shaking his brother's shoulder but all he got was a small whimper from his brother.

"Jay, let your brother be" His mom told him.

"But why does he have to sleep that much, mom?"

"Because he's tired, sweetie. You sleep so much too"

"I don't!"

"Jay" This time it was his dad's voice. "Don't start with an attitude, please"

"Yes, dad" Jay left it there.

They finally got home, the afternoon was just beginning, so when they could finally got out the car, Pat Halstead carried Will out of the car, while Jay went to play basketball at the front yard.

"Jay, mom is going to make the dinner and I am going to put your brother on his bed and then I'm going to attend a client on my office, okay?" Pat Halstead was a lawyer and has his office at home.

Jay nodded. "I'll be busy for some hours, until dinner's ready, if you need anything you can go with mom, all right?" Pat said with a sleeping Will on his arms.

Jay nodded his head again and his father left. What was he supposed to do? Every time he wants to play with Will he was sleepy or tired of something, but this was going to change right now, Will was his brother and has to play with him.

Jay went upstairs and Will was on his bed, sleeping with a blanked covering him, his dad had taken away his shoes and his sweatshirt, Jay pulled the blanked away, and started shaking Will.

"Hey, Will. Wake up, now!" Jay shouted and Will slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them.

"What is it?" he asked between yawns.

"We're going to play basketball. Now"

"Jay, I don't want right now, I am so tired, please let me sleep"

"No! You always sleep. Get up now and play with me!" Jay grabbed his brother's upper arm, a little too hard, enough to Will to whimper in pain.

"Get away from me!" Will answered and pushed Jay away, he almost falls with a toy they left on the ground.

"That's want you want?" Jay asked with tears on his eyes "Fine, if you hate me that much so you never want to play with me, that's okay! I hate you too!" Jay said between sobs.

"I don't hate you, Jay, I'm just-"

"Shut up! You're lying to me, I don't want a liar as brother!"

"Then I hate you!" Will shout at his brother.

"I hate you more, you're a damn baby!"

"And you're an idiot!"

Before Isabel Halstead could reach her children to separate them, Jay pounced against Will and Will against Jay and started fighting.

…

"Yes, Mr. Miles, as I told you, we just need a proof or a witness that-"

_I hate you more, you're a damn baby!_

_And you're an idiot! _

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Miles. I'll have to see you tomorrow"

His client was far from being pleased, but Pat didn't care, the important thing now was dealing with his boys and make sure they were safe, so he left the office and ran to his kids' room.

When he opened the door, his wife was trying to separate the boys, Will had blood on his lip and nose and Jay had some scratches on his face, before he could do anything, Will grabbed the basketball ball and he threw it to his brother in the head. Jay stepped back, feeling dizzy, his dad was not fast enough to catch him and hit his head again against the wall, he stayed on the floor, and with his eyes half open.

Patrick looked at his stood soon.

"William Halstead!" Pat tried to reach him, but his wife stopped him. "No, love" she said. And Patrick looked at her, thinking _He just hit his brother, he deserves a punishment._ As his wife had read his thoughts, she answered.

"Yes, he does. But you're not going to punish him in anger, and we have to take Jay to the E.D. Now"

"Y-yeah, you're right" He answered. "Will, get in the car" he ordered without looking his son.

"D-dad I'm so sorry. I didn't – didn't want to – to hurt him"

"Get. In. The. Car. Now" His father's tone scared Will and ran downstairs and into the car.

Pat carried Jay, he was conscious but winning about headache.

Isabel was with the kids in the rear seat of the car, Jay's head on her lap, and Will sitting on the other side, with his head hiding in his knees, crying.

What if Jay dies? And the last thing Will told him was that he was an idiot! No. He can't die because if he does… means that he killed his brother. He loved Jay! And he was so sorry about everything, if he could change Jay's pain and get it to himself, he would. His crying just intensified.

"Calm down, Will. Everything is going to be okay" His mother said, but he didn't respond.

When they finally got to the E.D, a doctor received them.

"What happened?" He asked.

Will saw his father leave with his brother on his arms, explaining the doctor what had happened. His mother was with him, a female doctor came and knelt to be at his height.

"Come on, little man. Let's see what happened to that lip and nose, okay?" The doctor took his hand and got him into an E.D room.

…

A few hours later…

"Mr. and Ms. Halstead" A doc called them, they immediately stood.

"Jay's MRI and x-rays are perfect" They both sighed in relief. "There was no brain damage or skull fracture. Maybe he'll have a small bump on his head for a few days but that's it. And Will's injuries are just superficial, anyway we'd like to keep them here just this night, just to observation, if everything does well, and it will, they'll be discharged tomorrow morning"

They both hugged and thanked the doctor.

"It's nothing, just please… I know they know better. Remind them that"

"Oh, I will. Believe me" Pat answered.

"You can come to see them, they're asleep, we put them in the same room into the pediatrics area"

"Thank you"

That night was very quiet. And just as the doctor said, they both got discharged the next day in the morning.

Pat sent the boys to their room and he stayed at the living room to discuss the punishment with his wife.

…

When they brothers got there, they just saw each other, they both started crying and hugged.

"I'm so sorry" "I never wanted to hurt you" "I am really sorry!" "Please forgive me!" Both boys started apologizing, it was hard to understand which boy was saying what, after a few minutes, they finally looked at each other and break the hug.

"J-Jay I am so sorry. I feel h-horrible and-" Will said.

"N-No, Will. It was my fault I am sorry" Jay answered.

"I love you" They both said at the same time and hugged again.

…

**A/N: You're about to start reading the physical punishment (only one swat) I told you about in the first warning, if it makes you feel uncomfortable, you're on time of stop reading now and enjoy the rest of stories fanfiction has for you. **

"Love, I know we never use physical punishment on our boys" Pat started.

"No!" Isabel shouted. "Absolutely not!"

"Please, dear. Listen to me"

She looked at his husband in disagreement.

"What they did was extremely serious and they have to know that they can't do it again. Don't worry, I am not going to beat them, all I am going to do is giving them one, and only one swat, with my hand, over their pants, and that's it. With the physical part, I mean… they are going to have to do time out, and write for me what they did wrong and how are they going to behave in the future. And that's it"

Isabel thought it for a minute, his husband was right, what they did was serious, they could have got extremely injured or even…. no! He was right.

"I guess a swat is not too bad. You're right"

…

When Patrick went to his children's room, they were playing with some legos on the ground, he could not avoid the smile that curved his lips, but he immediately remember what he was doing there.

"Okay, boys. I see you already apologized"

"We did, daddy" Will answered.

"I'm afraid that's not going to cut it. You know what you did was wrong"

The brothers blushed and looked at the floor.

"We know, dad. We're sorry" Jay answered.

"I am glad, but just as I said, that's not going to cut it. You're going to write some lines for me, go and grab your notebooks, you're going to write what you did wrong, why are you sorry of and how are you going to behave in the future"

The brothers obeyed, immediately, and after 20 minutes, they were done.

"Okay, Jay. Read it"

"I am sorry for disrespecting Will, for calling names against him, waking him of and for fighting with him, what I did was wrong and I am going to respect him always, and respect when he does not want to play and I will never fight with him again. I am so sorry, Will"

"Perfect, son. Will, your turn"

"I am so sorry because I use bad words against my brother and because I hit him and injured his head, I am never going to do it again because I love him what I did was wrong and I don't want to see my brother hurt never again, I'm so sorry, Jay"

"Okay, Will. You did it excellent. Now, boys, you'll be 15 minutes on corner time, Jay, go to that corner and Will, to the opposite one"

They both obeyed. Pat took away his ring and his watch so he was sure he won't hurt his boys and also rolled up his sleeve.

"Boys, I need you to put your hands on your heads" They both seem to be confused but obeyed, they had had so many corner times and his father never asked his hands to be in a specific position.

"Jay, Will. I need you to understand what you did is extremely serious, so, I am so sorry, my boys, but I am going to give you just one swat over your pants, if you fight physically with each other again, they you'll get two swats. But I am sure this will be enough and you will never do it again"

Jay just whimpered and nodded, but Will… reacted badly, left the corner and started crying.

Patrick approached Jay, put his hand on his back and swatted him once across the seat of his pants. Jay cried out a little and sniffled, but kept his position. When he tried to reach Will, he started pleading him.

"Please don't, daddy I'm so sorry!"

"Will, please get back to the corner, son. It'll be over before you know" He didn't, so his father took his hand and put him on the corner again, Pat knew his son wasn't going to keep his hands on his head, so he grabbed the little wrists with his hand, and with the other, swatted Will. The boy cried out and tried to rub the sting out, but Pat impeded him from doing it. The sting had to be there.

"Okay, you have 7 more minutes on the corner and then we can hug and let this on the past"

The time out ended, Pat called his boys and hugged them, Jay was okay, but Will was still crying for the swat, this boy was so sensitive. They hugged for several minutes.

"I love you, my boys, I love you so much"

"We love you too, daddy" They both answered. "And we're sorry"

"Everything is forgiven now"

They had a good family time playing together on the living room, until both boys feel asleep. Pat carried them to their beds and kissed his boys' forehead.

**A/N: Hello to everyone! and thank you very much. **

**Halstead-cpd-cm- stories****: ****Thank you very much for your review and your prompt, I love your stories! And your prompt will be added in the next chapter. **

**HalsteadObssesed: Thank you for your prompt, I mixed it in this chapter. **

**Noname: Thank you for your prompt, I'll add it in chapter 7. **


	6. Shots Part 1

**Halstead Childhood. **

**Author: Andy. Athena.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

**Summary: A serie of one-shots about the Halstead brothers' childhood and adolescence.**

…

-Chapter Six-

"_Shots Part 1"_

Prompted by: Halstead-cpd-cm- stories

_**The boys are so scared of shots, but they got sick and the only way to get better is with shots, so his father finds himself forced to do it. **_

**Ages:**

**Jay: 7. **

**Will: 6. **

**In this drabble, Pat Halstead is a** **widowed ****father with basic knowledge on the health area. **

Patrick Halstead had took his boys to the zoo, they had a great time together, the boys got funny seeing the animals, Pat Halstead held his children by their hands, Will on his father's left side was with a big stuff giraffe and Jay, on the right side was holding a stuff hippopotamus, Pat saw his boys talking about how great that day was, some of the phrases he could catch from his boys were:

_You remember how the baby monkey jumped from the big rock? _

_Yes! It was so cute and do you remember how the lions roared and we roared back to them? _

_Yeah, this was the best day ever! _

They continued talking innocently, but Pat moved his attention, this was the first time since his wife had passed away that he could finally enjoy a moment with his boys, they had asked why their mom was not with them, all he could answer was that she had finally won her angel wings and now she was in heaven, of course they both had cried a lot and begged to him to please go to heaven and bring their mommy back, they had even join all their favorite toys, went to him and told him please ask God to change their favorite toys for their mom, Pat's heart broke every time they tried to bring her mom back, so he had to talk seriously to them and told them their mom wasn't going to come back ever. Eventually they gave up, sometimes they continue to ask for her, they asked things like… "Is there hotcakes in heaven? They were mom's favorite desert" Pat said yes, they were happy with that and left it there. Their boys were happy their mom was now in the best place in the universe, of course, Pat had to take his pain and sadness to himself, and he could not hurt his boys with his feelings.

He finally could enjoy this moment with his kids, he felt happy for first time in months, watching his kids smiling and playing makes him remember he has a reason to keep living.

"Dad?" Will said in a whimper. And Pat looked at him, concerned.

"I feel so hot and tired"

Patrick kneeled to reach his kid's height, touched his cheeks and forehead to check his temperature, he felt just a little warm, so Pat put his giraffe on the bag and pick Will up, the boy rested her head on his father's shoulder, Pat was still holding Jay's hand, but his oldest son was more interested on a butterfly in front of him.

"Jay" his father called and he looked up at him. "Are you tired too?"

"No, dad, I'm not. I want to walk"

"Okay, big boy. Hey, your brother is not feeling really well, I need to take him to Dr. Brown so he tells me what's going on, and I would like he takes a look on you too, since you too had been together all day, maybe he has infected you, is that okay?"

"A-as long as h-he doesn't give any-any shots" Jay answered, scared, Patrick just smiled at him, avoiding the answer, he couldn't make a promise like that.

They reached the car, the boys sat on the rear seat, and Will now was whimpering and complaining about feeling so cold.

"You'll be okay, little brother" Jay told him, stirring his hair affectional. "We're going to take you at Dr. Brown's office, so he helps you"

Pat sighed, he did not want Will to find out yet, if Jay was very scared of needles and doctors, Will was so much more scared.

"N-no! I don't want to g-go there!" Will pleaded and fought against the seat belt, but it was special for kids, only Patrick could release them from the seat belts.

"Will, I promise you'll be okay, son. Everything is going to be all right" Pat saw him through the rear-view mirror, Will kept crying all the way to the doc's office, Jay was trying to hold the tears, but Patrick new his other son was not feeling well either, he's so scared of needles that he'd lie about how he feels.

Pat had already call Dr. Brown, they were friends so he immediately accept to see the boys on his office.

They finally arrived, Jay got out of the car voluntarily, biting his lip to try to hold the tears, Will, on the other side, had to be carried to get out of the car because he refused to do it himself.

Pat registered his sons and waited to be called, when they finally did, he came inside with an anxious Jay and a crying Will on his arms.

"Hello boys, how are you doing?" The pediatrician asked.

"I-I'm good" Jay answered, scared and kept a firm hold on his father's hand. "I'm glad to hear that, Jay. Would you want to play with those play-doh's?" As if it was magic, Jay's fear left him and he smiled and went to play with the play doh.

"How about you, Will? I've heard you are not feeling well, little one. Is that true?" Will hide his face on his father's shoulder and nodded.

"Okay, let's take a look at you, okay?" The doctor nodded at Patrick and he put Will down to his feet, receiving a whimper from his child. "I-want to p-play with Jay"

"We're going to take a look at you, then you can go to play while we check on Jay, okay?"

"O-okay"

"Strip him down to his boxers, please, so I can take his exact height, weight and temperature" Patrick kneeled again to his boy's height and started taking off his clothes.

When Will was in just his boxers, Dr. Brown started taking the kid's vitals, height and weight, everything was perfect but his temperature. He showed it to Patrick and he raised his eyebrows, worried.

"Okay, little man, can you open your mouth for me?"

"Like a big fish?" Will asked.

"Like a huge shark"

Will opened his mouth and the doctor looked at his throat, he definitely got a bad infection on his throat, then he checked his ears and nose, infected too. Unfortunately, the infections were very advanced to treat it with oral antibiotics, but he didn't want to say anything yet until he checked on Jay too.

"Okay, Pat, you can put his clothes on again" Pat did it and hugged his boy. "Okay, Will. You can go to play with the play doh's and please call Jay in here"

Will smiled and went to with his brother.

"Hey, look what I did. It is your giraffe!"

"Jay, it is very similar!"

"What did the Dr. Brown say?"

"Nothing, he just sent me here and ask me to say you, you have to be there" Jay left and went to his father.

…

"Hi, Jay. How are you feeling?" Dr. Brown asked.

"I'm-" *cough* "okay"

"Okay, let's let care of that coughing of yours, is that okay?"

"Y-yeah"

"Jay, can you take your clothes off or you want your dad to help you?" The doctor asked again. Usually, Jay was very independent, much more than Will, and he was just one year older, but this time… he was scared of the doc's office so he wouldn't want to do anything by himself, so he asked his dad's help.

Pat smiled at his boy, kneeled to his height and strip him down to his boxers, just as Will, Jay's weight, height and BP were normal, his temperature was elevated.

"You've been very brave, Jay. Shark mouth for me" Jay didn't want to open his mouth, the doctor carried him and put him on the medical table.

"Talk to us, little man. What is what you don't want us to know? You're not in trouble, I promise" Jay looked at the floor but the doctor impeded him from doing as putting his finger under his chin.

"You're okay, Jay. Just talk to us"

"I-I'm sorry!" He shouted. "I l-lied to you. I'm not fe-feeling well. My t-throat hurts and I f-feel warm" He cried and threw his arms to his father, who immediately carried him and rubbed small circles on his son's back.

"That's okay, Jay. You're fine, I'm not mad at you, buddy, I'm not mad. We're going to talk about that later, okay? I promise you're not in trouble. The most important thing now is to let Dr. Brown taking care of you. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-yes daddy"

Dr. Brown stood in front of Jay and asked again.

"Shark mouth for me, little man" Jay opened his mouth, the doctor checked at it, then at his ears and finally his nose, the doctor came to the same diagnoses as Will.

"Okay, big boy. You can get dressed and go with your brother, seems like he needs help with that elephant he's trying to make" He pointed at Will, struggling at opening a bottle of play doh.

"Oh, no, it is not an elephant. It is a hippopotamus, and he's making it because I just did his giraffe"

"Oh, okay. Maybe you want to help him with that hippopotamus? I'll call you boys after I have a little talk with your dad"

They both waited until they saw both brothers laughing and playing together.

Dr. Brown sighed and looked at Patrick, with his hands on his hips.

"Please just tell me"

He sighed again.

"They both have acute pharyngitis. Will got it just a little worse than Jay, the infection extender to their ears, Will's temperature is 103.46 ° F, and Jay's is 101.84. So high for little boys like them. We need to put them immediately on a tub with cold water, once the fever is gone, I'll have to give penicillin shots"

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry, Pat. That's the best treatment I can offer. The other one is admit them into hospital and pass the medication through an I.V"

"N-no. You're right… Hmmm… what do I do?"

"Well, the shots go on their tights I know you know how to do it, but we both know they are going to fight you, so, the best idea I have is going to your house, put them on the tub, take their temperature and then do the shots. I can help you there, I don't have a tub here"

"But… don't you have any other patients?"

"No, today I'm done. I just came here to see your boys"

"Would you really do it?"

"Of course. We're friends, and I love those boys of yours, so let's go"

"I'll be waiting in your car, go and get them"

Pat sighed and asked God for courage to do this to his boys, his wife used to say _if you want to help your kids, think with the head before your heart._

He walked near his kids.

"Jay, Will" he called.

"Hey, daddy! Look, we did you and mom!" Pat looked at his sons' sculpture with play doh, definitely, they did their mom and their dad holding hands. Patrick had to hold the tears. "It is beautiful, my boys. Please put the toys on their place and let's go home"

"Yes, dad" They both said and put the toys on their place.

Pat took his kids' hands and made his way to the car.

"Hey, Dr. Brown! Are you coming with us?" Jay asked, innocently.

"Yes, buddy. Long time since I visited you"

Will climbed into Dr. Brown's lap and fall asleep, then, Jay fall asleep too. Dr. Brown felt Will's body so warm, and got worried, the white skin of Will's face looked red, the doctor looked at Jay, and touched his forehead, he was also so warm and his cheeks were red as well.

"Pat" he called.

"We have to get there quickly"

**To be continued…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: Hey, guys. I am SO sorry for all the time I've been absent, I want to tell you all that I will add ALL of your promts in here, for now, the order is this: **

**First, the Part 2 of this promt that is ****Halstead-cpd-cm- stories****'s promt.**

**Second, Chin's promt, about a 16 year old Jay being bullied but can't say anything because the guy is Will's friend. **

**Third, Noname's promt, about Will being bullied and Jay jumps in his defense. **

**Fourth, YuukiAsuna41's promt, about a teen Jay being physically abused by his father, and bullied at school. **

**So, please don't stop reading because all of your prompts will be here. **

**NaDiAnA: Hoola, te respondo aquí porque en la otra historia aún no actualizo, pero lo hare pronto, jaja. Espero lo leas, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, me alegra mucho volver a leerte. **


	7. Shots Part 2

**Halstead Childhood. **

**Author: Andy. Athena.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters are NBC'S I just created the story.**

**Summary: A serie of one-shots about the Halstead brothers' childhood and adolescence.**

…

-Chapter Seven-

"_Shots Part 2"_

Prompted by: Halstead-cpd-cm- stories

_**The boys are so scared of shots, but they got sick and the only way to get better is with shots, so his father finds himself forced to do it. **_

**Ages:**

**Jay: 7. **

**Will: 6. **

**In this drabble, Pat Halstead is a** **widowed ****father with basic knowledge on the health area. **

The two boys fell asleep in the car, the expression on Patrick's face was, of course, worried, but with certain calm, he knew Dr. Brown was the best pediatrician in the city, and a good friend too, he trusted him, and if he said something was needed for his boys to be healthy, then he will do it without any hesitation, even if his kids didn't like it.

When they finally parked the car on the garage, he got off the car, opened the back door and took Jay into his arms, without a word, he started walking inside the house, Dr. Brown did the same with Will, once in the living room, the two men had a quick conversation before waking the boys up.

"Are you sure is the only option?" Pat asked, whispering.

"I am, now go prepare the tube, we need to get them there. I'll watch them here"

Pat sighed but laid Jay down in the couch and walked away and into the bathroom, Dr. Brown sat down with a sleeping Will in his arms, and waited for the kids' father to come back.

He didn't feel good doing this, he loves his job, but if there was something he wa always going to hate about his job, that was making kids suffer, even if it was for their own health, he hates making every kid suffer, but these two were particularly specials, they were not only his patients, they were also his friend's sons. He had met Isobel, the boys' mom, she was a strong woman, a wonderful human being, a great friend, and a caring mother, her passing had hurt everyone who knew her, but her boys had been devastated since that day, and so was Patrick, who was taking antidepressants and trying to do the best for his kids, this was the first time the incomplete family was finally showing some signs of recovery, and this happened, and the worse thing was that he was going to be the one in charge of giving the boys the shots, this couldn't be worse… it just couldn't.

"Hmm… dad" Will's voice, hell yeah, it couldn't be worse, huh?

"It's me, Will, your dad went to the bathroom to prepare a shower that will make you and Jay feeling better, just hang in there okay?"

"It hurts" The boy whimpered.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere"

"I know, I know, just hang in there, all right? Your dad is going to be here soon"

"No! I want him now!" The child screamed.

"Will, be quiet, please, you're going to wake your brother up"

"I want my dad!" The younger kid repeated.

Before Dr. Brown could say anything else, Jay woke up, whining.

_Great _he thought.

"What's going on? Where's my dad? I feel bad" The boy started complaining too.

In less than a second, Will's cries and Jay's questions drove him crazy, fortunately, Patrick appeared there.

Both of his boys ran to him and he picked them up.

"Long time since you were a dad, huh? Forgot how to control children?" Pat joked.

"Shut up" The doctor answered, chuckling.

When they reached the shower, both men finally feared, time to tell the boys what was going to happen.

The father knelt to reach the boys' height, and sighed.

"Jay, Will, you boys need to get into this tube, okay? You have a fever and this will help you both to feel better"

Before his father could do or say something else, Jay moved and sank his little hand into the water, just to yell and immediately put it off.

"It is cold!" He complained.

"I know, Jay, and I am so sorry, but you boys need it"

"No!" He yelled and tried to run away, but Dr. Brown caught him at the same time he blocked the door with his body, preventing Will to do the same.

"I'm sorry, Jay, but this is necessary and it is going to happen whatever you want it or not" Both boys started crying, but didn't fight it anymore, Patrick undressed his kids before swamping them on the cold water, they cried harder when their warm bodies hit the cold water, and this time they tried to get out, but Dr. Brown had a firm hold on Will and Patrick had one on Jay, keeping them in there.

"I know, boys, it's going to be over soon, I promise" Pat told them as he rubbed Jay's back.

Dr. Brown took their temperature time by time, when it was almost back to normal, they allow the boys to get out, dressing them with just a pair of boxer briefs and a very light t-shirt.

"Dad, I'm cold!" Will said, still crying.

"I know, little one, we're almost done" His father answered, picking him up.

"Boys" Dr. Brown called. "Are you going to be brave for me?"

"We already were!" Jay spouted at him.

"You're right, big boy. Are you going to be the bravest big men in the world for me today?"

"What do we need to do?" Jay asked, yawning.

"Well, now that you're temperatures are under control, I need to give you a very quick shot that will just feel like a little bee on your thigh"

"No!"

"Please daddy, no!"

"No, no, please!"

"I am not feeling bad anymore!"

"Daddy, please don't let him!"

It was difficult to say which boy was saying what, but it didn't matter, they made their point clear.

"Boys, boys, boys, hey, calm down, come here" The father said, hugging both of his boys before sitting them on his lap.

"I need you to do this for me, please. I need you to help me, do you think you can do that?"

"B-but daddy. We can hel-help you any other wa-way" Will suggested.

"But this is the way I want you to help me, can you do that for me, Will? Can you be a brave little boy for me?"

Will looked at him, his eyes watering and Pat's heart melted, his boy cried harder, lowered his gaze, but nodded.

"That's my boy! What about you, Jay? Can you be a brave big boy for dad, please, little man?" First, Jay shook his head, but his dad hugged him. "Please, I need my brave little Jay right now, can you do it for me?" that was the only way Jay accepted. No one since his mom died had ever called her, "little Jay"

"All right, Jay, are you going to go first and show Will how brave boys take their shots?" Dr. Brown asked. Jay hesitated, but nodded.

Patrick placed Will on the couch and held Jay on his lap, his kid was sitting down between his legs, while the father pressed the boy's legs with his own, to make sure he couldn't move when the needle was inside his skin, the child's wrists were being held by his dad's big hand.

"Ready, little man?" The doctor asked.

"N-no" Jay cried.

"All right, I will count from one to three and you'll get ready. Deal?"

"D-deal" Jay's broken voice was barely understable.

Dr. Brown started rubbing the gauze soaked in alcohol in the boy's skin.

"One…" He kept massaging, trying to make the boy relaxing.

"Two…" He removed the cap from the syringe.

"Three…" The doctor finally inserted the needle in the boy's thigh.

"Ahh! Please, stop! It hurts!" Jay screamed and tried to move away, but his dad had a firm hold on him, and rubbed his back.

"Shhh, it's almost over, it's okay"

Dr. Brown ended his job, and hugged the boy too.

"I am so sorry I had to do that, Jay, can you forgive me?"

"No!"

"Oh… maybe a chocolate ice cream will make you change your mind?" The boy's eyes lit up.

"Maybe…"

The doctor chuckled.

"Okay, can you go sit next to Will and think about it?"

Jay nodded and did as he was told.

"Will…" Dr. Brown called the younger boy.

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA, NO!" The boy freaked out. And started running, his father ran after him but he couldn't get him and he got under the table.

"I WON'T LET YOU! NO!"

"Will, come here, please, little one, don't make me go there and take you" Patrick's voice was very calmed.

"I SAID NO! LEAVE ME ALONE" The little boy's yells were too loud and both men started concerning that maybe the neighbors were going to think they were hurting the kid.

"William Halstead, this is your last chance, come out, or I will get you and you won't like it" His father was firm, but calm.

"NO!"

Pat didn't say anything, he just moved the tablecloth and picked the boy up, went to a chair and firmly held him down into his lap. Dr. Brown didn't have time to count from one to three, he just gave the shot as quick as he could, Will never stopped screaming and crying, when it was over, Patrick didn't let him up, but didn't hug him either.

"I want you to apologize to Dr. Brown for yelling and at your brother too, he is sick as you and your yells are not good for him"

"I-I'm so-sorry, doc-tor Brown, I'm s-sorry, J-Jay" The little boy hiccupped.

The man smiled and Jay ran to his father's lap, he hugged both of his boys until they fell asleep on their arms, Dr. Brown spent the night in there, just in case, but everything went normal, the boys had good night sleeping.

Patrick was just praying for his kids to never have to go through this again, of course, inside him, he knew sooner or later, he was going to find himself in the same position. Maybe his prayers should be for him to be stronger and give his boys what they needed.

At least, today, it was over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Hey, guys! Finally I stood on my word about updating soon, lol. This is the part II of ****Halstead-cpd-cm- stories' request. Remember you can keep sending your prompt's and requests, I will be doing them all. **

**Thank you very much to YuukiAsuna41, for your review, I am very happy to hear you like the story, I hope you keep reading because your request will be here too. **

**I want to remember the order of the requests is: **

**Next chapter will be, Chin's promt, about a 16 year old Jay being bullied but can't say anything because the guy is Will's friend. **

**Then, Noname's promt, about Will being bullied and Jay jumps in his defense. **

**And finally, YuukiAsuna41's promt, about a teen Jay being physically abused by his father, and bullied at school. **

**Keep sending your promts, this story ends when you guys decide it does, if you don't stop sending what you want me to write, then it doesn't end. **

**See you soon. **

**-A.C**


End file.
